


You're Always Almost There

by Draikinator



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ASL, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mute Link, Mutual Pining, PTSD Link, the drama of it all, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: “You saved my life,” Sidon murmured, “That shot would have killed me.”Link shrugged, looking away. A bird in a cage, Sidon longed to free him of whatever trapped his soul so mournfully.“My friend, you are truly amazing,” he said, reaching to put a hand on his shoulder. Link leaned into the touch for just a moment, “A hero by every measure.”Link pulled away.





	You're Always Almost There

He would have to have been blind not to notice Link’s eyes on him, as attentive as a Guardian as they tracked his movements beneath the water. He would also have been a liar if he tried to convince anyone, worst of all himself, that he wasn't absolutely showing off for his little audience.

He spun in the water, flashing his brightly coloured tertiary fins to try and catch the light, and shot forward, grabbing a fish in his jaws as he breeched the water. He dared look back at the Hylian tending the fire on the beach, but as soon as their eyes met, Link snapped his focus back to the flames. Sidon was grinning when he hit the river again, and he beamed quietly with pride as he swam back to shore, holding his catch.

“Did you want another?” Sidon asked, passing Link the bass. Link shook his head, eyes still trained downward, and Sidon sat across from him. The fire was warm, and pleasant to sit by on the cool riverside in the sand. Link went about prepping the fish, holding against the smooth side of a log as he quickly skinned it with a knife from his belt, before he skewered it and set it to roast.

Gentle twilight cast deep shadows on the Hylian’s features that only accentuated their foreignness, how very un-zora he was. Even so, Sidon found it difficult not to note how handsome the Champion was, not only by Hylian standards, he presumed, but by his own, as well.

Dreadfully inappropriate.

Link gave him a smile, a lilting thing that tugged higher on one side than the other, and tapped his right hand to his chin before dipping it into his other palm. 'Thank you.’

“It was no problem at all, my friend!” Sidon puffed, “I am an excellent hunter, as you know. Do you believe we shall reach our destination tomorrow?”

Link nodded, then took the stick he was tending the fire with and drew a small, crude map in the sand. Sidon scooched closer to inspect it better. He tapped a line he had drawn near the top, then put the stick down to free his hands.

'This is the highest waterfall. The helmet is here, I think.’

Sidon nodded, “I’m sure it won't be terribly difficult to find! Not with an excellent swimmer such as I along to assist.” Link rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

Sidon watched with intrigue as Link sliced a mushroom with his knife and unceremoniously popped a tiny piece into his mouth before he took a bite of the fish he was cooking. The man was truly dedicated to the art and form of cuisine.

* * *

 

Sidon woke with a start, poking his head out of the water to look for the sound that had startled him. The night was dark, with pinprick stars glimmering distantly overhead and an otherwise peaceful stillness to the air, broken only by a harsh muffled cry.

He turned to the beach. The sound was coming from Link.

He was only somewhat frenzied as he scrambled for the shore, certain a bokoblin had snuck quietly into the little camp and was accosting his friend alone in the night- only, when he emerged from the water, Link was alone, still curled on his side in the sand beside the doused remains of his fire, and yet still panting, face pinched and twitching, hand clenching into a fist beside his face in the sand.

He was having a nightmare.

Sidon leaned down and gently touched the Hylian’s shoulder, only to leap back when his friend shoved himself up on one arm, flailing out with the other, and the sword who's hilt he had apparently been holding in his sleep. He felt just the very end of the blade go through the flesh of his upper thigh like goat butter and his heart leapt into his throat. The champion stumbled to his knees, drawing back the sword, eyes glassy.

“Link, Link! It’s me!” Sidon cried, raising his hands, palms outward, in a way he hoped was nonthreatening.

Link froze, sword still pulled back over his head, eyes darting around all over him, like he was a book, before something in them cleared and he shook his head, letting his grip on the sword go slack. It dropped and sunk into the sand with a thud. Link sat back, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his wrists.

“Are you alright…?” Sidon asked softly, reaching forward toward him, aching to comfort. Link drew away and he let his hand fold back to himself, wounded.

When Link pulled his hands away from his eyes he looked confused and upset, and then he seemed to notice the cut on Sidon’s leg and went straight to panic. He nearly fell over himself as he scrambled for his bag, digging desperately before he found a red vial he shoved into Sidon’s hands with an imploring gaze.

“It’s only a graze, my friend, there is no need for such concern!” He rushed to try to quell the distress in his friend’s expression, but it didn't seem to be going anywhere.

'Drink,’ Link signed, determined. Sidon acquiesced, tipping back the bottle and finishing it's contents. It tasted absolutely vile, but before he had even finished drinking, his leg felt better.

'I’m sorry,’ Link signed, when Sidon’s eyes returned to him. 'You startled me.’

“I assure you, my dear friend, I thought nothing otherwise!” He said, setting the bottle down. Link looked so upset, and he longed to see that distress ebb away, “I should have been more careful in waking you. You were having a nightmare.”

Link’s shoulders sunk, 'Don’t wake me again,’ he signed, finitely. Sidon felt a strange pit in his gut he couldn't place.

“Even if you have another nightmare?” He asked.

Link nodded, then paused, seeming to notice Sidon’s hurt expression. 'I always have nightmares. I need the sleep.’

The pit in Sidon’s gut grew heavier, a thick black thing that weighed against his stomach and made his ribs ache, but he said nothing, just nodded.

* * *

 

Sidon’s heart raced as he shot up the massive waterfall, gills fluttering as they tried to decide whether or not he was adequately submerged, limbs tightly locked to his sides, and he tried to resist the urge to break his eye contact with his goal and look at Link beside him as they raced to the top.

Sidon broke first, if only barely, landing with a graceful thump and no stumble on the shore, while Link quickly unfolded his paraglider at the height of his breech, gliding to a halt beside him with a huff.

“You nearly had me that time, my friend,” Sidon purred with a victorious grin, “Perhaps next time.”

Link snorted, 'You’re just taller.’

“Could be!” Sidon said, giving the Hylian a teasingly patronizing little pat on the shoulder. Link shrugged him off with a laugh and quickly shook himself like a poorly trained dog, sending water droplets flying. He looked around quickly at Riola Spring, before he pulled the Sheikah Slate he carried from his hip and tapped it, looking around. He grimaced.

“Do you not see the item you’re looking for on your- oh, don’t tell me, I remember- Magnesis?” He inquired.

Link shook his head and put his slate under his armpit to sign, 'Too many.’

“Hm,” Sidon hummed, before he took a short step forward and dove into the water, circling the pool. He surfaced after a moment, “You said it was a darker colour, correct? Not silver?”

'E-X,’ Link fingerspelled from the edge of the water.

“Right!” Sidon called, “and it said EX on it. No, my friend, I don’t see it here!”

Link sat down, looking at his Sheikah Slate again in thought. Sidon swam back to the edge and pulled himself up.

Link’s ears perked up and he gestured for Sidon to come over and look, so he peeked at the slate. It was such a strange device, like a window, almost, and he had some kind of written set of notes pulled up, with a quote passage he pointed at.

“At the highest of three waterfalls north of Lake Floria…” Sidon read, “Well, this is the highest, is it not?”

Link pointed at the word 'three,’ then quickly tapped the slate, swiping left and pulling up a map. He zoomed in on what appeared to be their location.

“Ah!” Cried Sidon, understanding, “There is a series of three waterfalls, there, so it must be in Corta Lake, not here, though this is the highest waterfall.” Link nodded, standing, as he slid the slate back into his waistband.

'Race you down!’ Link signed, before he took a running leap off the edge of the cliff, unfurling his paraglider.

“Cheater!” Sidon laughed, before he took a running leap over the side of the waterfall, not one to be bested.

Of course, he was faster. Despite having to scramble up out of the water and onto the plateau, he could outrace Link’s slow paraglider in his sleep.

“That’s two for two, my friend, you’re falling behind!” He called, only to frown in confusion when he saw Link frantically pointing behind him, clinging to his paraglider with one arm, face panicked. He turned- just in time to throw himself to the ground as a bolt of _electricity_ shot over him. His insides bubbled with a frenzied terror that was immediate as it was ice cold in his blood. Just one shot, and that was it- he was _dead._

He coughed, struggling to get back to his feet, only to look up and see a thunder wizzrobe pointing its wand at him again with a terrifying giggle and s playful little hop in the air. He wasn't going to get out of the way in time- he wasn't going to be fast enough- panic rose in his throat, hard and cold, his father would lose another child, his people would-

Just as the lightning rod went off, he heard Link’s paraglider snap back into place above him, and Link fell directly in the path of the blast with a thump as he hit the ground, hard. It struck him in a horrifying yellow explosion of magic energy, and Sidon heard the loudest noise he'd ever heard Link make- a scream of pain as the electricity shot through him. Sidon felt his breath catch in his chest, frozen.

Link crumpled to his knees, but only for a second, before he was back on his trembling feet. By the time Sidon was back on his own, Link had shoved his sword through the wizzrobe’s giggling chest, and it sagged before it burst into purple smoke.

“ _Merciful Goddess_ \- Link, are you alright?” He rushed to his friend, who was panting, limbs quivering like dry leaves in the wind. His face was twitching, and he raised his hands to speak and sneered at them in frustration when they were trembling too violently for him to form words like he clearly wanted to.

“Link- at least sit down, you’re shaking badly.” Link shrugged his hand away, jamming his sword into the ground to lean on haphazardly. Sidon’s eyes darted to the blooming colours poking out along Link’s skin from beneath his tunic with concern.

“Perhaps a healer?” He offered. Link shook his head, dropped his pack and fumbled for a red vial he took like a shot, shoving the empty bottle back into his bag. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve as he reshouldered his pack. He looked a bit better, but still palid and quivering.

“You saved my life,” Sidon murmured, “That shot would have killed me.”

Link shrugged, looking away. A bird in a cage, Sidon longed to free him of whatever trapped his soul so mournfully.

“My friend, you are truly amazing,” he said, reaching to put a hand on his shoulder. Link leaned into the touch for just a moment, “A hero by every measure.”

Link pulled away.

 

* * *

 

Sidon watched, enraptured as Link cut mushrooms and foreign fruits into tiny chunks, adding them to the pan along with shavings of rock salt and nuts. He rarely saw Link in such a good mood, a peaceful smile and busy hands as he busied himself around the otherwise empty palace kitchen.

He was hard to look away from, like this. Watching Link fight was always interesting- he fought like no one else Sidon had ever known, like every battle would be his last, without reserve. He would take a terrible blow and ignore it, as if it were nothing, he would throw himself into his strikes so passionately he snapped his own weapons in half like toothpicks. It was terrifying. It was beautiful.

It was nothing like the way he cooked. He seemed so passionate but without the fury and desperation he fought with, humming quietly to himself as he considered ingredients and finely chopped them. He looked like he knew what he was doing. He looked like he cared what he was doing.

Link blew out the fire from beneath the stovetop and move the pan away from the heat, retrieving the two waiting plates from the countertop beside him. He tenderly plucked a filet from the pan and placed it on the plate, generously scooping vegetables and sauce over it's top. He crossed the kitchen and placed it proudly on the table in front of Sidon. It smelled incredible.

“My friend, you have truly outdone yourself once again!” He gushed, clapping his hands together and inhaling the savory aroma of the meal. Link smirked and returned to the stove to make his own plate, while Sidon continued, “The artistry with which you cook always amazes me! You always amaze me!”

He cut a piece out with a knife and a fork- Hylian tools for a Hylian meal, of course- as Link returned to the little table and sat himself down across from him. He took the meat gingerly from the fork with his teeth, and the flavour exploded in his mouth.

Sidon let his eyes close as he enjoyed the taste- robust cooked fish, a rare treat for him, finely spiced and seasoned. He tasted cumin and sunshroom, everything about it warm but not hot, making him feel content all the way down to his stomachs.

“It’s delicious,” he said, reverently, when he opened his eyes. Link smiled sheepishly, his face a bit pink.

'Thanks,’ he signed quickly, before he took an unceremoniously large bite of his own dish.

“Truly, Link, you possess a gift! After the Calamity’s been dealt with, would you consider taking an apprenticeship as a chef?”

He had been trying to be uplifting, but just like that, all the light and life in his friend’s expression died, and returned to carefully maintained neutrality. He kept his eyes on his food, chewing silently.

“I apologize- I hadn't meant to bring up what must be a stressful duty for you, my dear friend, I only meant that-” he struggled to find the right words, unusual for him, as Link did not appear to be uplifted in any way, “No man fights forever, and when you’ve defeated Ganon- and I know you can, I believe in you and your abilities! Perhaps you may pursue a less stressful form of work- I’m certain I could convince the head of the royal kitchen to take you on, if you desired.” He finished, lamely.

However, Link perked up, some of the light returning to his eyes- but only for a moment. His head dipped back down and shook gently.

Link changed the topic, smiling at him in a way that never quite reached his eyes for the rest of the meal.

 

* * *

 

There was a knock on his door.

Sidon closed the book he had been reading, saving his page with an ornate bookmark that had been a gift from the previous Gerudo Chief when they had still had a trading route between the two nations. He stood from his desk and crossed the room, opening the door with a pleasant smile to whatever guard was going to ask him to join his father for a late night meeting-

When Link stumbled into his room, off the doorframe he’d been leaning haphazardly against and into Sidon’s chest.

“Wh- Link?!” Sidon stammered, startled and confused. This felt like a dream he’d had once (more than once), Link appearing at his door in the middle of the night and throwing himself into his arms, but the red smear on the doorframe was definitely not a part of that fantasy.

His eyes flicked from the smear to Link, where the red continued, a vibrant colour that covered him like a blanket, obscuring his features. Sidon shifted to support the Hylian, who was slowly sinking on his shaky limbs.

“Hylia’s mercy, Link, what have you done to yourself?” Sidon scooped Link up under his legs like a sleepy child, but he didn't seem to mind. “We have to get you to the infirmary immediately-”

“N-” Link said, an unusual vocalization that stopped Sidon in his tracks. Link shook his head, face smeared with dark red blood that welled from a gash through his cheek and nose.

“Why in Hyrule not?!” He asked, baffled, Link's shivering hands raised just high enough to be read. He had to repeat himself three times before Sidon could tell what he was trying to say.

‘Safe here,’ he finally deciphered, and Sidon stomped his heart down before it could flutter into his throat- this wasn't the time.

“Fine, okay, you- okay, can I call a healer here?” Link nodded weakly and sagged against him, resting his cheek against his chest, where his red Hylian blood vanished into Sidon’s red sandpaper skin.

He crossed the room to his bed, careless of the pristine white sheets, and lay Link down, cringing at the way he visibly winced and grit his teeth in pain. He ran back to the door and looked into the hall, where he saw the red trail of blood on the floor and along the wall to the left, and Bazz walking toward what was supposed to be his station outside his door on the right.

“Captain! Why aren't you at your post?!” He snapped. Bazz looked surprised.

“My apologies, sire- there was a sound around the corner, I was gone only a moment-”

Sidon looked back at Link, curled up in his bed, which should have been a dream, but felt more like a nightmare. One hand was making a vague circle near his chest. 'Sorry.’

He groaned and turned back to the captain of the guard, “Fetch a healer immediately, tell them the Hylian Champion is gravely injured.”

“Link?” Bazz echoed, his professionalism momentarily forgotten before he snapped back to attention and gave a rapid salute, before he ran back down the hall with a cry of “Yes, sire!”

Sidon left the door open and returned to Link’s side, where he had gone still outside of, fortunately, the rise and fall of his chest. Sidon brushed wet hair away from his eyes where it clung to his skin in the drying blood.

“Why can’t you ever be more careful…” Sidon murmured, mostly to himself.

The minutes were agonizing, waiting for the footsteps of Bazz and the healer to echo down the hall, and each second Sidon wondered if the rise and fall of Link’s chest would suddenly cease, with him powerless to help. He felt a wave of relief crash over him when he finally heard them coming.

* * *

 

He couldn't sleep.

How could he- his bed was currently occupied and he didn't want to jostle it's injured occupant, but he also didn't want to leave him alone. Not to mention the anxiety gnawing at him would never let him rest.

Link was still, breathing peacefully. He looked so much better now, cleaned mostly of blood and wrapped in bandages over his fresh stitches. Even with the gauze taped over the freshly stitched cut in his face he managed to look peaceful in his sleep. No nightmares, for once.

Sidon yearned to reach out and touch him, to feel the gentle warmth of his Hylian skin that proved he was alive, that blood was flowing through his mammalian body. He wanted to touch his hair and his face and his lips, but he dare not touch anything. Link was asleep, quietly for the first time Sidon had ever seen, and he was certain he wouldn't be alright with such contact, anyway. He always pulled away when Sidon tried to touch him.

Link stirred, digging his face into the pillow with a wince and a quiet groan. Sidon perked up, leaning over him. Link reached weakly for him, blinking bleary eyes. Sidon held his hand out so that Link’s could settle into his palm, only to wrap loosely around his wrist and tug him downward.

“What?” Sidon asked, confused. Link tugged him again, needily. “What are you asking?”

Link pulled his hand back and pointed to him, then drew it to his face, dragging his fingers from his forehead to his chin, 'You, sleep.’

“I’m not tired, I promise,” he said, though he was exhausted. Link tugged weakly at his wrist again, and he felt himself giving in. He put Link's hand gently back beside him and crossed to the other side of the bed, laying on top of the ruined sheets. He turned his back to Link and laid as close to the opposite edge as he could, trying not to disturb the other occupant or his injuries.

He heard Link shift and hiss in pain, and then his face was pressed against Sidon’s back, his breath ghosting warm over his skin. Sidon was still as Link’s stick thin arm laid across his side- muscle bound for a Hylian, probably, but so tiny against him it felt like it might break if he moved wrong. He realized he’d been holding his breath and released it with a sigh that was quickly followed by one from his guest, who went quiet after that.

Sidon couldn't tell if Link had fallen back asleep, or if he'd ever been truly awake and aware. The corner of his lips and his cheek we're pressed against his back just beneath his shoulder blades, breathing gently. He could feel the edge of the gauze and the dried blood on it against his skin, and Link’s gentle breathing as he clung to him. Was his request mindless, thoughtless? Pure concern that he wasn't sleeping, or did he specifically want him next to him?

He pushed his wonderings from his mind and enjoyed the Hylian warmth around him, the peaceful rise and fall of his chest, the softness of his skin against his own. He let himself enjoy the moment, before darkness and sleep took him, and the moment ended.

* * *

 

Light filtering in from the window woke him, and for one blissful moment, Sidon didn't remember the previous evening. The sunshine was warm and the air pleasant- and then it all came crashing down, and he shot up in alarm as he realized there was no weight behind him.

Link was leaning against the wall, pulling on his boots.

“Are you- are you leaving?” Sidon asked, flabberghasted. Link nodded, but didn't look up, “You lost so much blood- you need to rest, Link!”

Link shook his head resolutely and stumbled as he pulled on his boot, panting like it took so much effort to stand he might fall at any moment.

“Link…” Sidon breathed, horrified and kind of angry, as he stood and crossed the room. Link wouldn't look up at him, “Please. You can’t leave like this.”

'I can’t rest,’ Link signed, 'Never.’ He looked around the room quickly, 'Where is my sword?’

“It’s-” Sidon briefly considered refusing to tell him, but he could never do something like that, “I put it under the bed.”

Link stumbled back to the bed and nearly fell as he leaned down, collapsing his weight onto his knees and he reached under the water bed and patted around for his sword.

“You are my dearest, most treasured friend, Link, please. Just stay a little longer, you can barely walk.”

Link slid his sword out from under the bed, 'I’m fine.’ He pulled himself shakily to his feet and slid the strap of his scabbard around his chest with a wince.

Sidon took Link’s hand in his, and Link didn't draw away, but wouldn't look at him. He covered the tiny hand in both of his, “Please. Consider it a favour to me. I can’t-” he paused, unsure what he should say, how much he should say, “I don't want to wonder if you’re alive while you’re gone. I can't bear the thought of you leaving here and dying when I could have saved you if I’d only managed to convince you to stay a day more. Please.”

Link didn't move for a long time, and Sidon almost wondered if he’d fallen back asleep standing, but finally, he pulled his hand away, and Sidon’s heart ached- but then, he pulled his scabbard back over his head and sat down on the edge of the mattress with a nod.

“Thank you,” Sidon said, letting the relief wash over him like a waterfall, “Thank you, Link.”

'Come back,’ Link signed, eyes still downcast.

“To bed?” Sidon asked, not daring to hope. Link nodded, and Sidon’s heart fluttered, a Summerwing butterfly that threatened to burst from his chest.

* * *

 

Link stood by the window and watched the sun rise over the crest of the mountains on his third day, glittering against the crystalline structure that graced it's watery edges. Sidon considered him and wondered if it was appropriate to break his quiet reprieve, and finally decided he would.

“The sunrise is especially beautiful in the domain, isn’t it?” He asked. Link nodded. “I’ve always felt very blessed by that.”

Link took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his wispy corn-silk yellow hair wafting gently in the breeze around his blue-purple cheeks.

“Did you… want to talk about…?” He trailed off, unusually at a loss for words. Link half opened his eyes, looking distant, and oddly sad.

He shook his head.

“You don't want to talk about it?” Sidon asked, a hollow feeling between his ribs.

Link shook his head again.

“I want to talk about it.”

Link looked at the floor, and then held his hands in front of himself, inspecting his battered palms. He turned them over and looked up, his eyes just shy of meeting Sidon’s own. 'I can’t.’

“You can’t what? Can’t talk about it?”

'I can’t.’

“Why not?” He demanded, agitated.

Link shook his head.

“Because of the Calamity?” Sidon asked.

Link nodded, then shook his head. He was always difficult to read and understand, but this was far moreso than usual.

“Not the Calamity?”

Link gave him a sidelong look that spoke of unspeakable inner turmoil that truly baffled Sidon- he was the Hero of Hyrule, what could ever lay him so low as this?

'I have to go,’ Link signed, then turned quick on his heel, grabbing his sword from the floor.

“What? Link, surely you must-” Link was rushing to put his boots on. “My friend, please, I promise it will be alright, whatever it is I will do my best to be supportive and understanding! You don't need to run away!”

Link pulled his scabbard over his head and grabbed his Sheikah Slate from the nightstand.

“Link-” Sidon implored, “You don’t have to do everything on your own.”

Link looked at him, and for a moment, foolishly, Sidon thought he might put the slate back on the nightstand, might sit beside him and relieve himself of his burdens.

Link tapped the screen on his slate and he lit up like a luminous stone at midnight, all broken whites and cyans, and Sidon saw his hand move in a tight, formal circle in front of his chest as he vanished from his sight and his room and his life, again.

'Sorry.’

* * *

 

“Dear sister..,” he murmured. The face of his sister watched him through palid stone, and he wondered for a moment how close of a resemblance it truly was. He’d had this visage of her for company for nearly a century now, and had known her for far less of his life. He could only blurrily remember her true face now- if what he remembered was correct at all.

“Would you hate me, I wonder?” He mused softly. The statue was silent. “I suspect not. You were always too kind for your own good… I wonder if he was as difficult with you as he is with me?” He laughed, sadly, before grimacing. “I doubt it.”

He stood in silence for a long moment, alone on the platform at this late hour. Luminous stones sparkled above him, making the water glitter like stars beneath the dreary pitter patter of the rain, thin and light, a dismal drizzle that complimented the hollow feeling in his chest like a bad novel.

“I don't think he’s coming back,” he said, finally, smiling bitterly.

There was a thump and a splash behind him.

He turned, and wasn't sure what he expected, but it certainly wasn't the Hylian Champion folding his paraglider away and staring at him like a frightened doe watching a hunter approach. He looked back at Mipha’s statue in wonder for a moment, then back at Link, who seemed unable to step any closer to him, frozen in place in the rain.

“Link?” Sidon said, as if it weren't obvious. Link nodded, as if that statement truly needed confirmation. “You came back…” Link nodded again, and swallowed.

'I am a ghost,’ he signed, perhaps the strangest thing he’d ever said.

“You’re a… ghost?” Sidon repeated, furrowing his crest in confusion, “Did I read that right?”

Link nodded, wet hair plastered against his forehead, blue eyes wide, 'I am not a hero.’

Sidon tittered with baffled, confused laughter. What was happening? “What? Of course you are. You’ve saved four divine beasts, you rescued my people and set my sister’s spirit free! You- of course you’re a hero, Link.”

The rain picked up, a gust of wind whipping Link’s hair around his red cheeks and the soggy stained bandage Sidon was sure hadn't been changed since Link had fled and must surely be bothering him by now. He ached to calm his frantic friend, to soothe this strange terror, to fix his bandages and put him back to bed. He never seemed okay.

'One hundred years ago,’ Link signed, 'A Guardian shot me through the chest,’ he grimaced as if in pain from even mentioning it, 'I died with everyone else, and then someone else decided to bring me, and only me, back to life to fix everything, to save everyone. I have to stop the Calamity. I have to save Hyrule. I have to fix the world. I am not a real person. I am everyone’s unfinished business.’ His hands were trembling, wet and scarred, 'I am a ghost. If I do not die fighting the Calamity I will die when my Hylian body grows old and your body does not. I cannot tell you the feelings I have because they will hurt you, today or tomorrow, and if I am a Hero, I am better than that. I came back because I am a coward, not a hero.’

Sidon was certain he’d forgotten how to breathe on land for a moment, gills fluttering confusedly in the rain. “Are you… are you saying that's why you won't admit you're as in love with me as I am with you?”

Link flinched like he’d been struck, tucking his arms against his sides and flattening them against his chest, ducking his head into his shoulder and nodding briskly. Sidon took a step forward, then two, until he found himself hugging the Hylian as tight as he dared. He didn’t pull his arms away from his chest, but he didn't try to pull away, either.

“My sister was sure she would outlive you, and she died long ago, at an age even a Hylian would consider too young,” he said, voice hoarse, “No says I’m going to outlive you. No one promised that. No one promised tomorrow for anyone. All we can do is fight our hardest to get there,” he said the words like a swear, like they were buried in his throat for so long he had never know what it was like to truly breathe without them in the way, “You’re a real person, my real friend, my closest, most important friend. Nothing else matters. Nothing else matters.”

Link’s arms snaked slowly, hesitantly around his neck, like they were afraid he might vanish into the rain at any moment.

He wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
